It is known in the prior art to provide glenoid components for replacing a glenoid surface which have a two piece construction and comprise plastic inserts which slide into or are otherwise coupled to metal backings. The metal backings are used to secure the plastic inserts to the glenoid surface. The backings are typically made from titanium or other suitable metals, and are typically attached to the glenoid surface using metal fixation screws or cages, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,605 and EP 0 538 895 A2. Other glenoid components known in the art use a plurality of attachment pegs for penetrating the glenoid to secure the glenoid to the glenoid surface. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,673.
There is needed, therefore, a new glenoid prosthesis device and a method of affixing the glenoid prosthesis device to a resected surface of a scapula more securely than provided in the prior art.